


Something We deserve

by elisdolez



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Afterlife, Dominant Boris, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Memories, New chance to live, Valery - Freeform, boris shcherbina - Freeform, good ending, long time no see, noKGB, smut at the end, valery legasov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisdolez/pseuds/elisdolez
Summary: Valery Legasov's health has improved. And even though the KGB took everything he has ever cared about, he found a new apartment and a new job. And things calmed down. After a few days, the KGB itself apparently stopped watching him or paying such attention to him, and at that very moment he met someone he should have never met in his life again. And at this point, he finally starts to live.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Something We deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Chernobyl fandom <3   
> So this is my another Valoris fanfiction, and, unfortunately, the last. Because the school starts very soon and time is something I really don't have. As almost everyone. Maybe it won't be that bad, but I don't expect this school year to be good or manageable somehow. Anyway I hope you all are okay these hard days, according to the circumstances, which we're going through every single day.   
> So this is the longest Valoris I've ever written. English is not my first language, so sorry for mistakes.   
> This is gonna have a good ending, before I get caught by plenty of school work, I just want to give our Soviet husbands some peace. Cause peace is something we all deserve.  
> Thank you for reading.

After Legasov’s final testimony, his life fell into KGB’s hands. As its Deputy Chairman said, Legasov got completely erased from the history of last few years. His position at Kurchatov Institute was gone, even though he still had his degree, he couldn’t teach, word ,,science‘‘ was forbidden, but even more forbidden became ,,Chernobyl‘‘ and everything in common about it. Losing everything he loved, cared about, caused he couldn’t even lived, where he loved to. Couldn’t afford it as well. So after a few months, he moved out. KGB still behind his back. Maybe he lost everything, maybe they took away from him what they could, but his knowledge, dignity.. stayed. Always will. Can’t steal his mind, he’s definitely not the person, who would let them to do it, despite the prize he had to pay. Anyway, his new apartment was much smaller, older, but mainly – it was cheaper. It didn’t even take a week and Valery got used to it. Got used to everything. Less food, less books, clothes meant nothing now, actually for him it never did, he even found a job in the local bookstore. He will never work with his lovely elements, never cooperate with science again, never consulate with his students again, but books – they stayed with him, just like his knowledge and dignity, which was by everyone rejected. Legasov does not have any dignity, he’s just a dying man, who forgot himself. What an irony – the health condition of this unfairly forgotten scientist was more than satisfying. His hair grew back, skin recovered, breathing has improved.. but we can’t say the same about his psychical side. Memories, nightmares, anxiety.. they stayed with him as well. Chernobyl will never say good bye to him, it became a part of him, a side of him, a dark one. So, he will live, how long he needs, but the prize of it is.. unimaginable. Suicide? He has thought about it, no, he’s not a weak, he has never been, although he doesn’t know the point of his living. Maybe this world needs a good book-seller. That’s where he got out of his thoughts.  
,,Excuse me? Would you help me?‘‘ A woman’s voice drove away the waterfall of his own thoughts. Valery lifted his head, as always half-covered by his huge glasses, slowly sliding down to the edge of his nose. He put them back by middle finger and cleaned his throat.  
,,Of course, tell me what you need,‘‘ he tried to give his raspy voice some kindness, years of being followed even on his toilet taught Valery that always, no matter where, is someone watching. And he can’t lose this job. It wasn’t coincidence he got this job..because if the KGB didn’t approve it, he wouldn’t get it. Simple. How nice from them.   
,,My son started high school, he needs..something for chemistry, I don’t know how it’s called..it is supposed to be for the beginners-‚‘‘ at this point, Valery silenced her by lifting his right hand, ,,I know, follow me.‘‘ And she did. Valery brought a small ledder, climbed onto it and start finding woman’s request. ,,Here you go,‘‘ he handed to her a bit heavy book, however exactly what she came for. ,,Thank you so much, that’s exactly what I needed, but how could you know what I was about to find? Lots of people buy it here often?‘‘ Valery shook his head. ,,No, I just, I’ve worked with these a lot, they’re good and understandable, even tho I had some conflicts with the author.‘‘ Valery chuckled a little at the sudden memory. ,,Really? Why?‘‘ The woman seemd interested. Man in front of her waved his arms, ,,Just some details, which were by the way very important, were missing, but now it’s fixed, you don’t have to worry, I corrected it,‘‘ he smiled slightly. ,,So you were a teacher?‘‘ she asked, and he was about to answer, but his superior worker gave him a clear signal to get back to his work. Valery frowned a little, took a deep breath, ,,Would you like to pay?‘‘ The woman quickly reacted, ,,Yes, thank you,‘‘ she paid, then left. It’s been a while since someone has talked to him, weird feeling.  
,,Legasov! Pay attention to your job, not to flirting!‘‘ His superior hissed sarcastically. ,,What? I just tried to help her, she-‚‘‘ ,,Enough!‘‘ Valery got interrupted by angry voice, his colleague stepping closer to him. ,,Wanna lose this job? Losing your dignity, position is not enough for you?‘‘ Valery was bitting his tongue trying to say nothing for his own good. ,,Do you think I’m enthusiastic of having you here? Having someone who tried to spit on our statecraft? Our pride?‘‘ Valery averted his look by now. ,,Just do your fucking job!‘‘ That man hissed once more, then left Valery behind. Those words of ,,dignity‘‘, ,,statecraft‘‘, ,,pride‘‘, were literally ringing in his head almost every day, however, he got used to it. Also he got back where he stands usually, cleaning his glasses, putting them back..  
Two more hours until the shift is over.  
And after it was finally over, he changed to his usual clothes and got out. The wind was playing with his red hair, winter is coming, he thought. Now let’s go home, he has another shift tomorrow and he’s exhausted already.  
Once he got home, threw himself on the sofa, something fluffy jumped onto his lap – Sasha – the only live being, which stayed with him, could stay, wasn’t taken away, he lifted her, stroking her back. ,,Gonna make you something to eat, then I’m gonna take a nap, deal?‘‘ Sasha started comfortably purring. Valery cooked a fish, mixed it with some cat food, put it into Sasha’s bowl and watched her enjoying it. ,,So, won’t disturb you, eat, I’m gonna sleep, finally,‘‘ he sighed and went to his tiny bedroom, took off his jacket, rest of his clothing and again threw himself onto bed, closing eyes immediately. Straight falling back to the dark edges of his mind – edges which belong only to Chernobyl. His knowledge, dignity never left him – that’s for sure, but so did memories of those who sacrifed for each other, those who didn’t hesitate, kept rescuing each other, holding themselves to not fall apart.. Because these types of people, including Valery for sure, they just can’t lose their dignity, even if they wanted to. And it can’t be taken away from them. These people were the ones that matter the most.  
And now he’s sitting on the bench, breathing havily, noticing what is about to happen in the next minutes of his life. But this time it’s quite different, sun’s shining more, birds singing, doesn’t take too much effort to relize he’s dreaming. Nervously rubbing his left wrist. He looks around, he’s alone, only a caterpillar on his thigh, slowly climbing on Valery’s ring finger. He’s studying it closely, then he lifts his gaze at silhouette not too far away from him. Looks like a man. Sun hitting Valery’s face causing him to frown a little, who’s that? The silhouette was getting closer by now. Straight towards him. ,,I’m sorry, who are you?‘‘ Valery stuttered, getting up, hand covering the sun’s shining, the silhouette stopping, they were changing each other’s looks. Both speechless. ,,The KGB is watching me even in my dreams, it seems.‘‘ Red-haired smirked and turned away, shaking his head. ,,And is there something surprising about it for you?‘‘ And it at this moment when he jumped out and woke up himself.  
Breathing fast, heart beating ever faster..   
,,That voice.. that was..‘‘ he spoke into the darkness of his room, trying to calm himself by getting up and smashing face by a cold water. Griping the edges of the wash-basin. ,,No, that couldn’t be..‘‘ he went to kitchen, picked up a glass, filled it with water, then swallowed heavily. It’s been such a long time since he had a dream of him. And it’s been much longer since he heard his voice. That raspy, true ukrainian accent, followed by icy silver eyes and thin lips, which looked dry but were unimaginable soft, as Valery discovered one day which was slowly turning into evening. He remembers it maybe too well, but it hurts.   
The day was slowly turning into the evening, sunset has begun, after everything what had to be said, Ulana Khomyuk left. Leaving a devastated scientist and even more devastated Boris Shcherbina behind. Valery was painfully bitting his tongue in stress, not knowing what to do, what is about to happen.. Boris was sitting on a chair in front of him, rubbing his right wrist. ,,What are we gonna do?‘‘ Silver-haired asked after a minute of silence. ,,What?‘‘ Valery looked at him exactly how he did in the helicopter, after Boris asked how does the nuclear reactor work. ,,You’re not alone in this,‘‘ he stood up. ,,I’m alone in this, Boris, I know you don’t want me to be.. but I am.‘‘ Valery looked away, hiding glassy eyes. ,,After all we’ve been through? No.‘‘ Boris stepped closer. ,,We can make the deal. We can,‘‘ he continued, ,,and then-‚‘‘ he got interrupted by Valery’s hand. ,,You can’t be that naive, after all.‘‘ The higher man frowned at him, ,,You tell me something about naivety.‘‘ Scientist rolled his eyes, ,,Boris, this isn’t a competion about who’s more naive, you know they will never do it, never fix it!‘‘ Valery was yelling at this point, then took a deep breath, ,,It is just something that has to be done, just like you said to those divers. It must to be done. And three of those men didn’t hesitate after what you said.. so won’t I.‘‘ Valery’s eyes behind the huge glasses were burning by tears, cutting his voice. Neither Boris‘ eyes were dry at all, he tried to say something, but he couldn’t, until Valery wanted to walk away. Boris grabbed his left forearm, ,,You can’t leave like this!‘‘, Valery tried to pull out, ,,There is nothing I can,..‘‘ his voice dissapearing again, ,,..I have nothing to-‚‘‘ Boris‘ hand on Valery’s cheeks was the thing that muted him completely, his thumb sending away his tears. ,,Shh, I know,‘‘ he muttered, leaning his forehead to Valery’s, Valery holding Boris‘ forearm firmly, their eyes drowning in each other’s, bodies leaning closely, and the conection, softness of lips, Valery’s hands traveling through silver hair.. just wished it never ended.  
That night he didn’t sleep anymore, couldn’t force to. His head as hurt as his heart.  
The next day began absolutely horrible, his was a one big mess. When he got to his job the first thing that had to be done was cleaning bookshelfs, for god’s sake! After this, his back always hurts! However, it’s his job – so let’s do it, he sighed.   
It’s been half an hour now, he’s kneeling and cleaning, followed by his boss‘ comments, ,,Hey! You missed there!‘‘, Valery cleaned his throat, ,,Sorry, I didn’t notice,‘‘ apologized quietly. ,,You acting like those huge glasses aren’t enough,‘‘ he hissed. And this continued all day.  
At the end of his shift, Valery’s back was destroyed, boss has left by the time, thirty minutes until closing, finally – he thought. Valery was doing something behind the counter, when door opened, letting the cold wind inside. ,,We are closing in thirty minutes! And also it would be good, if you closed the door as soon as possible, isn’t this room cold enough?‘‘ He’s freezing, these nights were so damn cold, and his damn heart almost exploded when he heard something he couldn’t sleep of last night. Is he dreaming again? Did any of those heavy books fall on his head? He lost his balance and fell on the floor, quickly getting up to his feet.   
,,Sorry.‘‘  
It was him, a tall man standing with his back turned. Those shoulders, that coat, nothing has changed, maybe his hair is a little bit more silver than it was, but it’s.. it’s Boris. And it’s not a dream. To make sure, Valery bit his lower lip, until he felt metallic taste, so maybe he did it too much. ,,That’s real.‘‘ He whispered quietly. ,,That.. that can’t be..‘‘ he was shaking at this point, staring, he almost forgot how to breathe. Boris can’t see him like this, that just.. can’t happen, so Valery lowered himself back where he was, hoping Boris will not ask on something. How long it’s been since he last saw him? What is he doing here? What about the KGB agents? Why didn’t they do something?  
,,Excuse me, where can I find books about cooking? I mean the good ones,‘‘ he asked kinda annoyed. Shit. Valery thought, what now? What is he supposed to do, to say now? And why does Boris need a book of cooking? He doesn’t know how to cook. Or does he? What Valery remembers it never ended up well. ,,Am I not loud enough? Can somebody help me? I’m in a bookstore right, workers here should be helpful.‘‘ He growled sarcastically. Valery decided to try sound differently. He deeped his voice. ,,Those types of books you find at the corner at-‚‘‘ ,,Can’t you just show me?‘‘ Boris growled again, now even more annoyed. Valery blushed and started sweating. ,,No I don’t think I can.‘‘ At this point Boris turned and aimed his direction towards Valery, hiding behind the counter. Valery took a deep breath as he heard footsteps coming. He stood up. Carefuly looking at Boris, god dammit this man will never get old. They were staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Valery couldn’t read Boris‘ emotions. But Valery’s emotions were more than obvious. ,,Why do you need a book of cooking?‘‘ he stuttered to breake the torturing silence. Boris blinked quickly. ,,For god’s sake Valery we haven’t seen each other for god knows how long and you’re asking me why do I need this type of book?‘‘ ,,Well yes, I guess.‘‘ Boris lifted an eyebrow, but after this answer he immediately knew that this was Valery – his Valery, standing alive in front of him with his huge glasses on his blushing, sweating face. Boris could feel his legs shaking, then he cleaned his throat. ,,I’m sorry, I..‘‘ he was speechless. ,,Do you still need that book?‘‘ Valery asked carefully. ,,What? No! I.. I don’t. But.. you work here?‘‘ Valery noded. ,,Since when?‘‘ ,,Since I got almost homeless.‘‘ Boris face was exactly the same as it was after Valery told him they will be dead in five years. ,,It is how it is.‘‘ Valery whispered, never breaking the eye contact. ,,Surprised? I was too, how nice from the KGB they didn’t let me to become a homeless.‘‘ But Boris got surprised by what Valery just said, ,,Val-‚‘‘ but he got interrupted, ,,No, they’re probably sleeping, or they are not near, because they would never let you to go to this shop where I work.‘‘ Boris noded, stil shocked. ,,That makes sense, I guess.‘‘ Valery shruged. The silence grew back, Boris looking at the floor. ,,Are you healthy?‘‘ he asked out of nowhere. ,,Yes, I’ve felt better, but seems like I’m not dying, so.‘‘ Boris still looking away noded. ,,What about you?‘‘ Valery asked carefuly again. ,,I don’t work anymore, I’m in pension, my health condition isn’t good but I’m not dying at all.‘‘ This made a little smile on Valery’s face. And out of nowhere Valery wanted to hug him, never let go, tell him everything, run away with him, hold him close.. or just.. be with him a little bit longer. ,,My shift is over now, if you want I have a bottle of vodka and-‚‘‘ ,,I’m sorry I gotta go.‘‘ Boris turned quickly, but Valery’s hand stopped him. ,,You can’t leave like that! Not after all!‘‘ So Boris turned back, taking strongly Valery’s wrist. ,,I don’t wanna put you in danger, not again.‘‘ ,,What?‘‘ Boris took a deep breath, ,,You got your life in your hands, you’re alive, have a job, that I met you randomly was a mistake done by the KGB, this shouldn’t have happened!‘‘ ,,But it has! Now you can’t leave.‘‘ ,,It’s for your own good!‘‘ ,,Oh you always knew what is best for me!‘‘ They were yelling at each other now. ,,Valery..‘‘ Boris started with his warning tone. ,,Come with me.. what kind of a man are you? You were able to bring five thousands tons of sand and boron and now you’re scared to bring yourself to a small apartment which can’t be even bugged because how disgusting it actually is?‘‘ 

And when they got to Valery’s apartment Boris had to admit that this wasn’t something easy to live in. But how it showed Valery could live anywhere and still he would’ve had books, papers and clothing everywhere. Some things really don’t change. ,,Sorry I obviously couldn’t’ve known I was about to meet you and invite you to my apartment,‘‘ Valery said, pushing himself against the wall to make Boris some space to enter. ,,I’m not saying anything.‘‘ Boris entered, accidentally stumbling over some book, lying on the floor, he sighed, lifting it up, studying it closely, a tiny grin appearing on his face. Valery gazed, one eyebrow slightly raised. ,,Since when you read novels?‘‘ He cleaned his throat, ,,Nevermind, forget about it,‘‘ stealing that subject quickly from Boris‘ hands, their fingers touching a little. The taller man took off his coat and followed Valery to the living room. ,,Have a seat, and, ehm, would you like a cup of tea?‘‘ It was impressive, watching Valery trying to be hospitable. Boris wondered how long it has been since he had somone here, someone to talk to, he could feel sadness filling his veins. ,,I thought you said you have a bottle of vodka.‘‘ ,,Well, yes, yes I do, sure, give me a minute,‘‘ and he dissapeared in the kitchen. Valery’s apartment is much smaller than the first one, much older, even it smells like that, what happened to him, Valery has never been a demanding man, but he would never move somewhere like this place, only if it was really necessary, Boris thought looking around. Then something fluffy jumped onto his lap – Sasha. It took him by surprise. ,,Thank god,‘‘ he murmed with a smile on his lips, ,,you remember me, do you?‘‘ 

Boris and Sasha met one rainy day, when Valery suggested to work at his place, which was quiet and judging by the circumstances, it was peaceful. He sat on the cough, when a cat came up to him. ,,And who are you?‘‘ If that cat could talk, she would ask the same for sure. ,,That’s Sasha, my cat, I’d say she lives with me but it doesn’t look like that,‘‘ Valery laughted slightly, so did Boris, ,,So you live with her, get it, nice to meet you.‘‘ At this point he tried to caress her, ,,Be careful she’s not.. used to people,‘‘ Valery didn’t even finish his sentence, when Sasha started purring. ,,You sure about that?‘‘ Boris asked confidently. ,,Well one day my collegue forgot some papers here, whe she came back to get them, Sasha almost scratched her. ,,Then she had reason to do it.‘‘

At least, she stayed, wasn’t taken away.   
,,There you go,‘‘ Valery brought one half empty bottle with two glasses and filled them. Silver-haired raised an eyebrow, ,,I thought you prefered smoking than drinking, don’t say you do both now.‘‘ Valery drank up, instead of giving an answer. Boris did the same. But what now, sitting next to each other after all.. alive, no circles under eyes, no symptoms of radiation destroying their bodies, no trial. Boris carefully looked at Valery, who was playing with the bottle’s cap nervously between his fingers. ,,I don’t know what to say,‘‘ he sttutered, ,,Then don’t say anything,‘‘ Boris filled glasses. ,,But this silence is driving me crazy,‘‘ Red-haired emptied his glass. ,,Then keep talking, simple,‘‘ Boris grinned. ,,No! That’s not simple, nothing about this is simple at all, how did this happen? How? KGB knows where I work, I don’t even know if they’re still watching me, probably yes, but then, how could they let you inside? At my shift?‘‘ Valery was freaking out. Boris sighed. ,,Someone of them will probably lose their job, that’s all.‘‘ ,,So am I, if they find out you were here.‘‘ Boris leaned, resting his right hand on Valery’s shoulder. ,,Valery, we haven’t seen each other god knows how long, let’s talk about something else than the KGB, okay? Tell me something about you, please.. I..‘‘ at this point Boris‘ voice broke down, ,,I missed you.‘‘ And he really did. Valery stopped staring and instead started cleaning his glasses – typical thing when he gets stressed/nervous. ,,What should I tell you, I live,..‘‘ he looked around, frowning, ,,here..my breathing is better now so I walk a lot, without a plan, I just get up and – go. Then, I also started writing poems,‘‘ he said quite proudly. Boris‘ face beamed, ,,Maybe it is my next possible job, not just a hobby.‘‘ ,,I’m proud of you.‘‘ ,,What, why?‘‘ Valery jumped, almost spilling vodka on him. ,,I don’t know.. you..you made it. Through everything what happened to you, it’s still you..‘‘ Valery’s lips opened in shock, he didn’t expect that, Boris‘ muscles tensed, his whole body did, he could see it. ,,But I don’t work as a scientist anymore, I don’t teach, I-‚‘‘ ,,But you kept your soul. They took your job, everything you ever loved, and still.. you got your soul. They just-‚‘‘ Boris paused, taking a deep breath, his tongue waking up his dry lips, ,,..they couldn’t take this away from you.‘‘ Valery was speechless, forgot how to breathe, just lips fully opened, not even blinking his eyes, which started to burn. ,,I‘ve tried, Valera. I didn’t want to lose you, I was trying to get to you. But, I-‚‘‘ he swallowed heavily, ,,I couldn’t.‘‘ Valery was about to say something, but he got muted by Boris‘ hand. ,,Every day I felt like I could’ve done more for you, like it didn’t have to end like it ended-‚‘‘ ,,Boris-‚‘‘ ,,No.‘‘ They were interrupting each other, now Boris raised the voice. ,,When I last saw you, in that car, something broke inside me, something what couldn’t be fixed at no cost. Until now.‘‘ ,,I’m here now.‘‘ Valery added, his voice shaking, so his hand covering Boris‘. ,,And you got to me. See? You did.‘‘ Boris‘ eyes filled with tears he wanted to not continue their journey across his face, he noded, their hand touch getting stronger. ,,Here, take,‘‘ Valery offered another glass of vodka to the man in front of him, he accepted. 

The night was getting darker and darker, however, time passing slowly.   
,,Is someone waiting for you? Where do you even live?‘‘ Valery asked, mouth full of baked potatoes he made. ,,Not too far, but not too close.‘‘ ,,Well, what a concrete answer.‘‘ Valery looked excatly how he did before their first walk in Prypiat. ,,And who should be waiting for me?‘‘ Valery shrugged. ,,I don’t know, a wife maybe?‘‘ Boris smirked. Another prove that this wasn’t a dream or a hallucation – this was real, a real Valery. ,,No.‘‘ Valery understood. ,,And tell me, why did you want to buy that book?‘‘ ,,What book?‘‘ ,,Stop acting like you don’t know what I mean – about cooking.‘‘ Boris shrugged. ,,Well, what do you think?‘‘ Valery fixed glasses on his nose, swallowed a piece of a potato and pensively frowned. ,,Judging by you being in pension, nothing much to do, so trying new things.. like cooking, or.. it was supposed to be a gift,‘‘ And at this point Boris looked exactly how he did when Ulana first appeared, talking in that language – a scientific one. ,,Scientist..‘‘ ,,So what, still have my degree, don’t know where, but I do.‘‘ The atmosphere was getting much better now, Valery mistakenly put his hand on Boris‘, then blushed, as always, and quickly put it back, getting up to clean his plate, then leaning on the kitchen desk, while Boris finishing his food as well. ,,Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it.‘‘ Valery offered, gently taking plate out of Boris‘ hands, their fingers crossing. ,,Thank you,‘‘ Boris leaned more into his chair, closing eyes. Valery noticed that, ,,You tired?‘‘ Boris slightly noded, ,,Tell me you’re not, I won’t believe ya,‘‘ raspy voice answered. ,,Well, too much happened this day.‘‘ ,,Hell it did,‘‘ Boris stood up, tucked a chair, cleaning his throat. ,,So I’m gonna go, I gue-‚‘‘ ,,Stay.‘‘ It surprised both of them, but Valery most. ,,I mean, it’s cold outside, dark, I don’t even know what time it is, and also, I’m worried of the KGB, what if they’re outside now?‘‘ He was talking so fast that Boris couldn’t even understand what he was trying to say, he only got something about the KGB, which, if it was true, they would’ve done something earlier, however Boris looked innocently, ,,If you want me to.‘‘ I do. You have no idea how much, Valery thought. ,,But if you want me to sleep on this cough, I’m leaving immediately,‘‘ Boris chuckled, catching Valery’s gaze, slightly opening his mouth, ,,But where..I..‘‘ he started looking around nervously, ,,I saw your bed, it’s not that small,‘‘ Boris announced, enjoying Valery’s nervousness. ,,Yes, sure, okay..‘‘ Valery started nodding quickly, ,,I can borrow you some of my pajamas.‘‘ At this point Boris laughed, ,,Valery I haven’t changed a lot, but I definitely haven’t got shorter.‘‘ ,,You’re right,‘‘ Valery admitted, studying Boris from his feet to his head. Maybe I got shorter. He thought and frowned a little. Boris yawned, ,,Anyway, I’m gonna sleep, do whatever you want,‘‘ and he turned his direction towards Valery’s bedroom, its owner watching him, amazed what just happened. He can still sleep on the cough, but it’s definitely not worth it – damn it Valery, your back is gonna hurt as hell tomorrow, plus this is something you’ve dreamt for days.. years.. his face got covered by sadness at this point. ,,Fine.‘‘

He slowly entered the room, carefully closing the door, not knowing if Boris is already asleep or not. So he put himself into his small bed, which according to Boris‘ words, wasn’t that small at all, however Valery felt quite differently about that. He’s not used to sleep next to someone, actually he has never been to. ,,You’re not gonna put your glasses off?‘‘ Valery jumped a little. ,,What?‘‘ ,,Your glasses, you still have them.‘‘ Valery slowly turned his head towards Boris, staring, not realizing how close they actually are. Boris smirked, quickly taking Valery’s glasses off, putting them on the nightstand. ,,In case you would like to roll, while sleeping.‘‘ Roll? Valery raised an eyebrow, fortunately Boris‘ couldn’t see him turning into a red mess. I should’ve slept on that cough. ,,I don’t do that,‘‘ Valery stuttered. ,,We’ll see,‘‘ Boris chuckled at Valery’s frowning, just like then when he told him to fix his tie.. so similar. And now there was silence, followed by the sounds of two breathing bodies. Bodies of people who, even if they wanted, would not go to sleep. Bodies that just couldn’t fall asleep. Didn’t want to.   
,,I don’t want this to end,‘‘ Valery guietly broke the building tension. It took some minute ‘til the answer came. ,,Me neither.‘‘ A big, strong hand cupped a smaller one. By that, Valery felt.. home. He felt real, he felt memories.  
During the thirty minutes break, he found Boris sitting on the bench, a little bit further from the main trail building. He sat next to him, squeezing hands nervously. ,,You know anything about this town, Chernobyl?‘‘ Boris just could stand the uncomfortable silence. ,,Not really, no,‘‘ Valery was looking everywhere but at Boris. ,,It was mostly jews and poles, the jews were killed in pogroms, then there was a problem with Stalin obviously, and then the Nazis came kill whoever was left. But after the war, people came to live here anyway, they knew their ground under the feet is soaked in blood, but they didn’t care, dead jews, dead poles.. but not them. Noone ever thinks this is gonna happen to them,‘‘ he swallowed heavily and continue, ,,and here we are,‘‘ Boris lifted a napkin that would be clean, if there wasn’t a blood spot on it. So many questions appeared in Valery’s mind, after he saw it, but he knew, how to act now.. he knew what that meant. And it painfuly stabbed him. ,,How much time?‘‘ ,,Maybe a year, they,‘‘ Boris coughted, ,,they call it a long illness, it doesn’t seem very long to me.. I know you’ve told me, and I believed you, but time passed and I thought it wouldn’t happen to me.. I wasted it, I wasted it for nothing,‘‘ he convulsively closed his lips and looked straight into the ground. This.. this got Valery by surprise. He didn’t understand that. ,,By nothing?‘‘ he turned fully at him now. Their knees touching innocently. ,,You remember the morning when I first called you, how unconcerned I was, I don’t believe much that comes out from the Kremlin, but when they told me they’re putting me in charge, the cleanup, and they said it wasn’t serious, so I believed them. Do you know why?‘‘ No, that can’t be.. but, it is. Valery was devastated, didn’t want to answer. ,,Cause they put you in charge,‘‘ he whispered. Boris noded, turning at him, looking deeply into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, he felt like he was drowning in the ocean without a chance of saving. ,,I’m an inconsequential man, Valera, that’s all I’ve ever been, I hoped that one day I would matter, but I didn’t, I just,‘‘ suddenly Boris patted him on the back, ,,stood next to people who did.‘‘ That’s not true. ,,There are scientists like me, everyone could’ve done what I did, but you? Everything we needed, men, material, lunarovers,‘‘ he smiled a little at this point, realizing Boris‘ deep gaze, ,,who could’ve done these things?‘‘ Valery frowned slightly, ,,God’s sakes Boris, you were the one who mattered the most,‘‘ he finished, carefully looking into the most beautiful silver eyes that exists. Silver eyes filling with tears. Its owner tried quickly to look away, but Valery’s small hands stopped him. ,,No, don’t do that, let it go..‘‘ ..small hands cupping Boris‘ face, holding him still. ,,I’m here,‘‘ Valery whispered again, his thumb racing over Boris‘ cheeks so gently. And he did let it go, taking Valery’s face by his huge hands, stroking his reddish hair, tracing his smooth frackled skin, thumb tracing over the line of his lips, perceiving his perfect shape, trying to remember every single moment. ,,I know you are.‘‘

,,Valery? Do you hear me?‘‘ Boris was shaking Valery’s shoulders gently. He could see the moonlight reflecting in his eyes.. in his tears. ,,Hey, what’s going on?‘‘ he got closer, leaning over him. ,,Nothing,‘‘ Valery whispered so silently Boris could barely hear that. ,,I’m here, okay? Come here,‘‘ he wrapped him carefully in his arms, holding him still, by hand stroking his reddish hair, ,,Shh, get some sleep, please,‘‘ Boris whispered softly in Valery’s ear. ,,But I really don’t want this to end, even if it’s a dream, and if is, don’t you ever wake me up.‘‘ ,,I won’t Valerka.‘‘ ,,Don’t leave me.‘‘ ,,I promise I won’t , now close your eyes, please.‘‘ And Valery did.  
The next morning was by something much different, than the other ones. Valery wasn’t alone, on the contrary a large, strong body was squeezing him tightly, he could hardly breathe. Valery turned a little, seeing Boris behind him, his arm resting on Valery’s waist, other one draped across his reddish head. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his thin lips slightly opened, silver hair little bit messy, however, Valery was enjoying the view. Boris really haven’t changed a lot.. maybe there were some more wrinkles around his eyes, but that’s all. He was beautiful. How much Valery wanted to run his finger along the line of Boris‘ lips, along Boris‘ cheekbones, then hair, then- ,,You’re staring,‘‘ he chuckled, Valery quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. ,,Come on, I know you’re awake!‘‘ Boris punched Valery’s chest a little. ,,I’m sorry, I was just-‚‘‘ ,,Don’t an excusion for that,‘‘ Boris silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. Valery blushed, Boris sighed, placing his whole hand on Valery’s cheek. ,,I can’t take this anymore,‘‘ Boris muttered with his raspy voice, slowly placing his lips on Valery’s, both feeling the conection, the tension, the want, the passion by exploring each other’s mouths. Their tongues dancing, then fighting, both of them filled empty places in their hearts, they got each other, found each other, felt each other.. fought for each other. The only enemy was oxygen now. Didn’t want to, but they gave up, keeping their foreheads together, breathing heavily. ,,If I’m dreaming, never wake me up,‘‘ Boris smiled warmly. ,,Can I ask you for that too?‘‘ ,,Sure,‘‘ Boris laughed, reconnecting their lips, stroking Valery’s back, Valery squeezing Boris‘ wide and strong shoulders that were leaning on him. Boris was kissing every single corner of Valery’s face, but his most favourite part was his lips, always curving everytime its owner disagreed with what Boris said. Valery mumled something, then again, so Boris broke the kiss. ,,What?‘‘ ,,What time is it?‘‘ ,,I don’t know, but when I’m with you? It runs quickly. So let’s don’t waste it.‘‘ Boris chuckled, leaning to kiss his neck, but Valery pushed him away. ,,I have a job, Boris! Damn it!‘‘ He tried to escape, but Boris was almost lying on him. ,,Boris come on..‘‘ Boris rolled his eyes and moved, giving Valery some space. ,,Shit! I’m gonna be late!‘‘ Boris shrugged. ,,So? I bet it’s for the first time, in your life I mean,‘‘ he laughed a little, but Valery was getting furious. ,,Doesn’t matter how many times, I’m gonna lose this job, for sure..and I can’t afford that!‘‘ ,,Valery, calm down, even if you lose this stupid job, I’ll take care of you.‘‘ ,,I can’t, really, It wouldn’t be good-‚‘‘ Valery was still freaking out, until Boris stood up, picked up firmly his head, making him stare at him. ,,I will take care of you, Valera, money isn’t something I’ve ever missed so much.. but the opposite is you, you are the one who I’ve missed the most..‘‘ He placed a quick kiss on Valery’s forehead. ,,And if your job is going to be something that will disturb us in bed, fuck it.‘‘ Valery laughed ironically. ,,Good joke, Boris, but really, I have to go, I don’t want to, but-‚‘‘ ,,Hey.. I wasn’t joking, I’mma take care of you, let me..‘‘ Valery began to blink quickly. ,,No, you can’t, I like that job, I always loved books, and this is a good opportunity to be with them, plus this is too much, I appreciate it, really.‘‘ Boris shook his head, ,,Come on, you could have a bookstore on your own, look,‘‘ he started pointing at plenty of books lying literally everywhere. Valery smirked, ,,Sorry..‘‘ and was about to leave, but Boris grabbed his hand and pulled him close. ,,What about the KGB agents? What if they’re outside?‘‘ Valery smirked again, ,,Now you care about them?‘‘ Boris frowned. ,,Course I do, it’s not safe!‘‘ Valery shrugged, ,,I’m just going to work, that’s all, I haven’t done something forbbiden.‘‘ Boris raised an eyebrow at this, ,,Course you haven’t, you just slept with someone you should never have seen again.‘‘ Valery rolled his eyes, trying to escape Boris‘ grip. ,,Boris, please..‘‘ ,,No.‘‘ ,,What? You can’t just-‚‘‘ ,,You can’t leave without these,‘‘ Boris handed him his huge glasses. ,,Be safe,‘‘ and he kissed him firmly. ,,I will,‘‘ Valery smiled and quickly picked up a piece of a paper, writting a phone number on it. ,,Just in case.‘‘ Boris noded.  
When he left the house, his whole body was shaking, no well-known car was near, it seemed normal. But.. it’s never normal. Valery pulled his jacket closer to his shaking body, started walking quickly, faster and faster, carefully looking around him, almost sweating. He’s nervous now, but it was absolutely worth it, what happened few minutes and hours ago.  
And finally he got to that store, safe and sound, however, late. ,,Where have you been, god damn it!‘‘ His boss started yelling. ,,You have no idea how lucky you actually are to having this job! It’s not a matter of course!‘‘ Valery looked guilty at the floor. ,,I’m sorry, I-, I’m sorry..‘‘ he took off his glasses, nervously cleaning them by his white shirt’s corner. ,,I don’t give a fuck about your sorry!‘‘ He was yelling more and more at this point. ,,It will not happen again, I promise.‘‘ Valery swallowed heavily. ,,Course it won’t! Last warning Legasov! And start working for god’s sake!‘‘   
Valery changed to his work outfit and began with cleaning bookcases, it was so dusty, making him cough almost every five minutes. The dust got on his glasses, so he couldn’t even see clearly, his back and knees hurt, what a day.. but he was grateful for that, after all what happened he really didn’t expect to get back on his feet. And here he is, living modestly, but living.. and he has Boris. He got his second chance, it felt like that. Weird thing this world is. He smiled at this. Then his colleague came to him. ,,Valery, can you please start collecting books with number five into the bookcases number eight? It’s too messy here.‘‘ He quickly noded, ,,Sure, yes.‘‘ So he started. It was really.. messy. Those books were just lying on the ground, he shook his head on that. Books deserve some respect, something better than this. He loved the job, but hated the store. Where he worked. It was a one big mess.   
After a while he realized he was collecting the wrong ones, so he had do it again, all. Is he losing his mind? He took off his glasses and started slowly rubbing his eyes, tiredly. ,,Wanna help?‘‘ Valery jumped in surprise that he almost lost his balance. ,,Boris!‘‘ Then he quickly covered his mouth by hand and lowered his voice. ,,What are you doing here?‘‘ ,,You must really like this job,‘‘ Boris grinned, looking at the mess all over him. ,,Course I do,‘‘ he confidently admitted. ,,But you haven’t answered, so?‘‘ Boris started scratching his neck, ,,I was just walking around, so..‘‘ Valery smiled and jokily rolled his eyes. ,,When does your shift end?‘‘ Valery shrugged, ,,I don’t know, in long time.‘‘ Boris waved his arms, ,,So, I’ll wait, then we’ll go to my place. And..‘‘ he was getting closer to him, ,,meanwhile, would you recommend me some book?‘‘ He carefully put a hand on Valery’s waist, Valery trying to take it off, ,,Boris..‘‘ Boris lifted jokily his eyebrow. ,,Yes, sure, do you want something about cooking?‘‘ Valery grinned this time. ,,Sounds good to me,‘‘ at this point Boris put another hand on Valery’s waist, now holdning him against the bookcase. ,,Boris, stop, are you crazy?‘‘ ,,Would you like it?‘‘ Boris laughed. ,,Not here.‘‘ ,,So you would!‘‘ Valery let a smile appear on his blushing, shining face, ,,But not here, okay? My shift ends in thirty minutes.‘‘ ,,I said I’ll wait.‘‘ ,,Okay then.‘‘ ,,Need any help?‘‘ ,,I’m fine, just let me do my job.‘‘ Boris lifted his hands in giving up gesture.   
When the shift was finally over, they left as soon as possible, both still nervous. Boris noticed Valery was shaking a little, ,,Hey? Are you all right?‘‘ Valery didn’t give him a look, he was just focusing on his footsteps. ,,How could I be?‘‘ The taller man understood that, he wasn’t calm either, how yould he be.. but Valery was acting too obvious. ,,I know it’s.. unusual-‚‘‘ he got interrupted, ,,Very unusual.‘‘ Boris smirked, ,,Yes.. very unsusual, but,‘‘ he lowered his voice, ,,see? Nobody, nothing’s there,‘‘ he carefully touched Valery’s elbow, getting his attention. ,,How can you know? Isn’t that their job? To look like nothing and nobody is there?‘‘ Valery raised his voice at this point, Boris shook his head, ,,Valery, I've had them behind my back much longer than you, so I’ve got that feeling, I got used to it, but now? I can say that nobody is around, relax.‘‘ And he stopped walking, causing Valery bumped right into his back. ,,Sorry, sorry, why did we stop?‘‘ Boris turned face to face to him, searching something in his pocket. Keys. Valery looked left. A long car was literally shining with its black metallic. ,,That’s yours?‘‘ Boris noded with a little smile appearing on his face, ,,Get it.‘‘ He held the door for him, Valery sat in, so did Boris after him. ,,I’ve never been in this kind of car, it’s wonderful.‘‘ But he could afford it, when he was a scientist, before the KGB took everything from him, Valery lived much better before the Chernobyl thing. Not even saying how he would’ve lived if he didn’t fight against the lies at the trial. Boris felt the pity. ,,Let’s go.‘‘  
The car stopped in front of a big house, which wasn’t private as Valery expected, however, was luxury at first sight. ,,I thought you lived in private house?‘‘ ,,I did, but I moved out, I didn’t tell you that?‘‘ Valery confusely shook his head. ,,Sorry, I just.. couldn’t stay there, every day it reminded me which life I had before the Chernobyl happened, and I couldn’t stand it,‘‘ he admitted. Valery understood. ,,Sounds weak, doesn‘t it?‘‘ ,,No. No, it doesn’t I absolutely understand it.‘‘ Boris noded. ,,Let’s go.‘‘  
Boris‘ apartment was large, the stairs were made by marble and actually everything seemed very fancy. Before Valery entered his apartment, Boris held the door for him, then closing them. It was so iconic, by right hand he could see many coats hanging in the wardrobe, including ties arranged in the drawers. While taking off his shoes, he admired the huge painting exposed along the wall. ,,Didn’t know you collect art.‘‘ ,,I don’t,‘‘ Boris answered simply, it reminded him the talk about lunarovers, when Valery just couldn’t stand not being know-it-all for a second. ,,Uh, okay, I like that one. It has quality.‘‘ Boris shrugged, ,,Can’t know, I’m not a collector or some artist person.‘‘ ,,Yeah, I know.‘‘ Boris gave Valery that ,,excuse me‘‘ look, but he was amused. How he loved and missed his honesty. ,,I’ll make you a drink.‘‘ ,,Wait! I can’t get drunk, I have-‚‘‘ ,,Valerka..‘‘ Boris sighed, ,,..it’s Friday,‘‘ and he put both of his hands on Valery’s shoulders. Valery blinking quickly, ,,Okay, okay then, make whatever you want.‘‘ ,,I’ll,‘‘ Boris answered again simply, with his raspy voice, eyes full of hunger on Valery, making him nervously nodding, ,,Sure.‘‘   
Boris gave him a little smile, took his hand and led him into a huge kitchen, slowly leaning on kitchen table, still holding Valery’s hand, pulling him close. ,,What do you want, Valery?‘‘ Valery forgot how to breathe, starting to stutrer. ,,Vodka I guess.‘‘ Boris gaze was so firm and steady, he didn’t even blink. ,,No, that’s not what you want,‘‘ he whispered, bitting his lower lip, ,,unless it’s not this,‘‘ and he kissed him, passionately than ever, Valery did the same as a respond, arms wripping around Boris‘ neck, Boris‘ hands squeezing Valery’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, then turning him towards the table, their tongues fighting with each other. Now Valery was on the table, legs around Boris, that was leaning again as close as possible, with one hand in reddish hair, stroking it, the other one on his thigh, squeezing it, making his lover moan. Valery began to pull Boris' shirt out of his jeans, Boris smiled against Valery’s cheeks, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, tongue making a wet path on his neck, teeth rubbing against his soft skin.. Valery tilted his head in a flood of ecstasy, as he jumped a little, when Boris softly bit his throat, then kissed as an ‘‘apology‘‘, both his hands on Valery’s thighs. ,,Tell me this is not what you want,‘‘ Boris whispered raspily against skin filling with tension, Valery shivered. ,,Tell me..‘‘ he continued, getting on his knees to start kissing his chest, shirt was thrown away now, Boris‘ was half unbuttoned, so he stopped, looked deeply into his lover’s eyes, exposing his bare chest, wide, strong, with a few hairs that formed a thick line ongoing to Boris‘ belt. He put it away. A man on his kitchen table was the only thing he cared about, and will care about. He got up, helped Valery with the same, hands resting on his bare frackled chest, never breaking the eye contact, slowly taking off his glasses. ,,I’m gonna do something I’ve always wanted,‘‘ he muttered, still having the steady look, ,,and,‘‘ he carefully put glasses behind him, leaving them with his thrown shirt, ,,I bet it is something you’ve always wanted too,‘‘ he leaned and whispered into Valery’s ear, bitting an earlobe, aware of the innocent little drops of sweat, creating and even more innocently falling along Valery’s neck. Without any other words, their direction was clear. Bedroom.  
,,Lie down,‘‘ Boris said with his ,,fix yout tie‘‘ tone. So Valery did. Boris‘ bed was huge, as everything in his apartment, Valery smirked slightly. ,,I’ll be right back,‘‘ he announced, leaving and coming back with two champagne glasses fulled with ice and one champagne bottle as well. Valery lifted himself on his elbows. ,,So you’ve always wanted to have a champagne with me?‘‘ Boris sighed and straightened up. ,,I’ve always wanted to fuck you, then have a champagne,‘‘ he answered calmly and clearly. Valery accidentally opened his mouth at this, not knowing how he is supposed to react at that. ,,But,‘‘ Boris started unbuckling his belt, ,,If you asked me, what I would prefer to do first,‘‘ he took off his pants, ,,the answer would be, and is, .. you.‘‘ And he took one ice cube from one of the two glasses. Then the bed sagged under weight of Boris‘ body. ,,And I said lie down, I’m in charge here,‘‘ he got closer to him, just like a predator getting close to his prey. Valery lied down under the pressure of their kiss, they were fighting again, just like they were years ago with everything bad that happened. Fearlessly. Valery’s hands were gripping Boris‘ back, scrathcing it softly by his nails. When he was about to explore his silver thick hair, Boris grabbed both his hands, putting them behind him. ,,What are yo-‚‘‘ ,,Shh..‘‘ Silver-haired silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. ,,Hold still.‘‘ He put one ice cube between his dry lips. Valery swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Boris started making a wet path from his neck to his belly, very, very slowly.. driving him crazy. ,,You are beautiful, Valera,‘‘ he kissed his belly, rising up and down by his heavy breathing. His moans were driving crazy Boris too, so he started unbuckling Valery’s belt, then with just one move, his pants were gone. And Boris‘ kisses were trailing down. ,,Boris..‘‘ Valery was firmly squeezing the edges of sheets. Boris got to the edges of Valery’s underwear, by tongue he was tracing the line along them. Valery tried to control himself.. unsuccessfully. ,,Boris..Boris..‘‘ He looked at him, without words asking for the permission, Valery lifted himself as an agreement.   
He gasped heavily, when Boris used his mouth.. the moaning got louder and louder, the tension even lifted his body, but by a kiss Boris put him back.. continuing. ,,Fuck...‘‘ Valery was losing control. Boris got back to him, kissing his neck, using his hand now. ,,You like it..‘‘ ,,Yes,‘‘ Valery gasped. ,,Tell me how much..‘‘ Boris started moving faster. So Valery started moaning more and more, louder and louder. He was close. But suddenly Boris‘ hand slowed down. ,,Not so fast, Valery,‘‘ Boris smiled teasingly, looking at Valery’s face full of pleasure. ,,Boris..‘‘ ,,Boris what?‘‘ Valery frowned, ,,..please..‘‘ Boris‘ nose was touching Valery’s. ,,Please what?‘‘ He speeded up, making hear those loud moans again, ,,..let me..please, I-I can’t,‘‘ red-haired was out of breath now. Boris stopped to take off his underwear and by only one movement Valery was all his. Two bodies thirsty for one another. Together.   
After all, they were lying in each other’s arms, Valery's leg draped over Boris, Boris‘ hand resting on his lover’s hip. Both out of breath, ends of Valery’s hair wet from sweat. ,,I think we woke up the whole house,‘‘ Valery laughed a little, ,,How could we not, I mean, how could you not..‘‘ ,,Hey, you weren't very quiet either!‘‘ Valery pinched Boris playfully. Boris said nothing, just noded, it was true. There was silence for a couple of minutes. Boris was playing with Valery’s hair, Valery was drawing little circles on Boris‘ throax. They were just enjoying each other’s presence. ,,I think I could get used to this,‘‘ Valery murmed. ,,You’ll have to,‘‘ Boris announced. His confidence and tone made Valery laugh. Boris lifted an eyebrow. ,,I mean it. You’ll have to get used to this, and not just this..‘‘ Valery looked confused, he lifted himself on his elbows, leaning over Boris. ,,What do you mean?‘‘ ,,What do you think?‘‘ Valery frowned. ,,I asked first.‘‘ Boris grinned, ,,You did, but I’m asking you.. what do you think?‘‘ Valery rolled his eyes and shrugged, shaking his head, ,,I don’t know, you want to fu-‚‘‘ he stopped himself and accidentaly blushed, Boris grin got wider, flames in his eyes, ,,..I mean, you know..‘‘ Valery stuttered. Now Boris leaned over him, being on top. ,,The word is fuck. And yes,‘‘ he kissed Valery’s jaw, ,,I want you to get used on that too, but.. the main thing is, I want to be with you, live with you.‘‘ Man under his heavy body was shocked..speechless. ,,So?‘‘ Valery opened mouth to say something, but Boris interrupted him. ,,I don’t care about the KGB. And,‘‘ he stroked his cheeks, ,,I don’t care if you don’t want me..I’m yours now.‘‘ Valery was drowing in his eyes, couldn’t do anything..so he kissed him, firmly, passionately, like it was their last kiss.. but it wasn’t. Not now. ,,Course I want you.. I always have.‘‘ Valery murmed between the kiss, ,,And..I’m worried about the KGB, but,‘‘ he pushed Boris so he could be on top of him now, sitting on his lap, leaning close, ,,after all we’ve been through, it’s nothing, because,‘‘ he kissed him again, ,,now I know, I knew it all the time, but now I know for sure.. I love you, and I will never give up on you.‘‘ Boris took reddish head in his hands, looking deeply into Valery’s eyes, ,,You were the one who mattered the most, for me. I love you too.‘‘

And even if the KGB appears one day, it will never destroy, split them apart. They have each other now. They have their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have some words at the end, so, I'll try my best to continue writting, because writting is my passion, my hobby.. something I love. I'm not used to write in English, my first language is Czech language, and those are obviously totally different languages. Anyway I tried my best and I made it. I hope you enjoyed it..   
> Again, thanks for reading.  
> Stay healthy <3.


End file.
